


Keep Your Eyes On The Road

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Draco and his nerves. He really could use some relaxation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Eyes On The Road

“Well, Mr. Malfoy. That was definitely better than last week.”

“Did I m-mention that I'll pay for all the...er... _damage_ I’ve c-caused?”

“That’s alright. I think we have to work on your nerves.”

“N-nerves?”

“You’re shaking uncontrollably and you keep mixing up the accelerator and the brake.”

“S-so sorry...”

“Perhaps some yoga?  Or maybe a picture of my wife will do. She has a relaxing effect on people.”

Harry muffled a giggle under his Invisibility Cloak. Even the pulsating furuncle on the chin of the driving instructor’s wife couldn’t postpone the inevitable as Harry’s tongue went for the kill.


End file.
